cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini
This page is about the AI named Gemini that was introduced before the "true" Gemini. For the true Gemini, see Gemini's Sister. is an AI who resides within the isolated server Black Ground. She has a sister who she is looking for, but wasn't sure she is even alive, although she thinks that her sister may have gotten through the Almagest and was outside Black Ground. Gemini finds Ophiuchus after he lost his memories, and she calls him Ophiuchus based on the mark on his neck, since he doesn't remember his original name. Shortly after, they are attacked by Taurus's forces, who claim that Gemini stole something from Taurus, but after defeating him and being confused at the situation, Gemini suspects that it was her sister instead. Gemini then takes Ophiuchus to Terranova in order to see her friend Virgo in order to find a way to get outside Black Ground. They arrive at Terranova, only to be attacked by Pisces who had followed them inside. Gemini tries to fight instead of Virgo, but Virgo insists that he should fight. After the conflict, they follow Pisces to where Aries is watching over the Nubila Arcana, and after a fight that ensues, Leo appears. Gemini explains to Ophiuchus about Leo's status as a bounty hunter. After they defeat Aquarius at the Old Station, the Negotiators discuss their memories of the outside and where they want to go once they resolve the situation in Black Ground. Ophiuchus asks Gemini what place she wants to return to, but Gemini says its a secret. In reality, she realizes she has no memory of the outside, and tries to hide her concern. As the Negotiators prepare their attack on Capricorn, Gemini tries to talk with Ophiuchus, but Cancer tells her there isn't time for that. After Capricorn joins them, Sagittarius attacks, and Ophiuchus notices Gemini has gone missing, but Virgo urges him to focus on the fight first so they don't all die. Gemini is then shown in an unknown location with a young child, and she calls out for Ophiuchus. It is later revealed that she had been kidnapped by her sister, and was just an experimental AI body double created by her, although her sister doesn't even view Gemini as a sister and doesn't care at all for her. Gemini is later shown waking up wondering where she is, along with a mysterious object. Gemini's sister tried to dress up Gemini in her clothes so Ophiuchus would think that she was Gemini's sister and attack her, and possibly kill her so that Gemini would be removed from the blacklist preventing avatars from leaving Black Ground. Ophiuchus eventually sees through it and frees Gemini, and defeats her sister. Gemini then apologizes to Ophiuchus and says she's not an avatar and was merely an AI, and that she helped him instinctively when she first found him since that was what she was programmed to do. She mentions that every piece of information she learned and every emotion that she felt was sent to her sister, which had allowed her to track them and cause more trouble for them. Ophiuchus consoles her and tells her its OK, and that none of it was her fault. He asks her to fight alongside him, and that she doesn't need to be in the shadow of someone else anymore. She gladly goes with him. Possibly due to her programming, her sense of sisterly love still remains, and she tells her sister that she wants to help fight with her and protect her now. Gemini's Sister is a little reluctant, but lets her join. During the fight with Almagest, Gemini simulates an attack from the outside to get Almagest to believe their bluff and think he has to defend against any more attacks from the outside. Almagest panics and redirects resources to his defensive system, which gives the others a chance to defeat him. Gemini's Sister then thanks her for helping. Ophiuchus and Gemini discuss with Virgo about logging out of Black Ground to get help since the two are AI. Gemini says she wants to go outside to help free her sister, and promises to come back stronger. Gemini's Sister helps the two log out using Almagest. After Scorpio gathers data on the outside as well, Ptolemaeus asks Ophiuchus and Gemini to return to Black Ground so she can prepare them for their next task, much to their annoyance. Background Quest Appearances * The Horoscope (Deceptio Nox story) * The Horoscope (Terranova story) * The Horoscope (The Triangle story) * The Horoscope (Wanted: Dead or Online story) * The Horoscope (Ronin story) * The Horoscope (Redemption story) * The Horoscope (Conclave story) * The Horoscope (Final Protection Almagest story) * The Horror Night (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines 6'★ Form' Interactions Relationships Trivia